1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a light fixture with remote control. More particularly, this invention pertains to a light fixture in which the intensity and color temperature of the light is selected from a remote control.
2. Description of the Related Art
To be appreciated, fine art must be properly illuminated. For example, a painting hung on a wall will have a lamp positioned above the top of the painting to illuminate the artwork. The lamp can be attached to the ceiling with the light directed toward the painting. The lamp can also be mounted on the wall and suspended away from the wall with the light directed toward the painting. It is common for such lamps to use either a fluorescent or incandescent bulb to provide the illumination. These bulbs typically operate at a single color temperature. Generally fluorescent bulbs have a cold color temperature and incandescent bulbs provide a warmer or redder color temperature.
Color temperature is a characteristic of visible light that has important applications in lighting. Color temperature is commonly stated in degrees Kelvin, a unit of absolute temperature. Generally, color temperatures above 5,000 degrees K are called cool or cold colors. Such colors appear bluish-white. Lower temperatures are called warm colors and extend from yellowish-white through red. The color temperature observed visually impacts the aesthetics of various objects, such as pieces of art. It is desirable to display art objects so as to present a specific effect and such effects typically depend upon the color temperature of the illuminating light.